


Poker Face

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Card Games, Fool in love Dean, Modest and Proper Omega, Multi, Newly weds, Omega Castiel, Panther Cas, Panther dean, Power Outage, Shy Cas, poker game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: There's a storm outside, the power is out and Castiel wants to learn how to play poker.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Strip Poker





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
“No way!” the Alpha Panther, named Dean, laughed. He sat on the floor of their cozy cabin as they played poker.  
  
“I’m just lucky,” Omega Panther Castiel blushed, as he proudly swiped his long tail against the comfortable chair he sat on instead of the floor. He grinned as he looked down at his royal flush that beat Dean’s full house hand.  
  
“Sweetheart, this is the fifth hand you’ve won, and I just showed you how to play not even thirty minutes ago,” Dean stated with a huge smile, as he shuffled the deck of cards once more. “I think you’re holding out on me.”  
  
“I just have a really good teacher,” Castiel mused, as Dean dealt a new round.  
  
The Omega looked over his new hand, liking the two kings, but not seeing any worth in a 2 of hearts, a 4 of clubs, and an 8 of diamonds. Castiel laid the three unwanted cards down. “Three please,” he asked sweetly, which only made Dean blow him a kiss.  
  
“I’m gonna take three cards too,” Dean informed him, as he dealt out the cards.  
  
Castiel looked over his cards. The candlelight gave a dim, yet bright enough, view of their game. This wasn’t exactly how Castiel had pictured their honeymoon week to be; however, he really couldn’t complain. Not one bit.  
  
A massive storm had suddenly rolled in over the pack’s forest land, and a downpour had been nonstop for hours. The storm had knocked out their power, draping them in darkness as lightning caused sharp flashes of sheer bright white to illuminate the darkened house in washed-out shades.  
  
They had been cuddling on Dean’s old, yet ridiculously comfortable sofa watching movies and nuzzling each other when the power went out. Castiel wasn’t a big fan of storms, and when the thunder rumbled in a frightening clashing sound, followed by what felt like massive stones tumbling on the earth, Castiel had yelped as the lightning flashed across the cabin. Dean promised him he was safe, and told him to stay under the blanket they had been sharing while he went about lighting candles.  
  
In no time Dean had his Omega feeling much better and more comfortable as they started to play card games. After they had played Go Fish for the better part of an hour, Castiel had asked his Alpha to teach him something like Spades or Poker. Dean had started with Poker. Castiel was a quick learner, and he was very much enjoying the game thus far.  
  
They were newly married and mated. Castiel came from a smaller pack, where Omegas were thought to be proper and poised creatures. He was one of the Omega sons of the pack Alpha, and his union with Dean happened to be with the eldest Alpha son of a large northern pack. Their marriage wasn’t exactly an arranged one, per se. Their families had routinely gotten together to get the cubs to be familiar with each other. It just so happened that Dean and Cas had fallen in love with each other rather quickly.  
  
Castiel Novak had been just as smitten with Dean since the first time they met in their shifted forms. Dean was the epitome of _Alpha_. He was a massive and strong Panther. His coat was stunning in its creamy gold color, with his spots vibrant and full. His green eyes, however, were what had pulled Castiel in. They were unusual in much the same way as his own sky blue eyes were. With his black spotless fur, Castiel had been told more than once how striking his light eyes were against his dark fur. Dean Winchester was a sneaky Alpha. As they grew older, Dean snuck kisses whenever he could.  
  
The three new cards Castiel received were much better than what he had before. Now his pair of kings were accompanied by a pair of 7s and a jack of hearts. The Omega smirked; he had two pairs and a high side card. Dean had told him it was called a ‘kicker’ but he wasn’t completely sure why.  
  
Castiel looked up and over at his mate. The Alpha’s brows were furrowed as he studied his own hand. His tongue stuck out between his teeth in concentration, and it made him all the more handsome. It still made him blush and purr just at the fact that Dean was his husband and mate.  
  
Dean had been, until a few days ago, one of the pack’s most sought after warrior bachelors. He was an extremely skilled fighter, a remarkable huntsman, and was extremely charismatic. Many Omegas tried to display their availability towards the Alpha, which of course had worried Castiel a bit. He was a proper Omega, and a proper Omega didn’t go around running their tail under the Alpha’s nose as they passed! That was scandalous, and a bit whorish, really. However, Dean had been quite adamant about only being interested in Castiel.  
  
Dean had publicly asked Castiel to be his during the Omega pack’s last visit to Dean’s. It had been after dinner, where Dean had been part of the hunting party and caught a boar for Castiel. It was the Omega’s favorite. The Alpha Panther had asked for everyone’s attention, and with sincere and hopeful devotion evident in his expressive emerald green eyes, had asked Castiel to mate and marry him. Castiel had been as red as the flames in the roaring fire. He had nodded in shock and rushed into Dean’s arms, his tail wrapped tightly around Dean’s leg. He was fully aware of the possessive gesture, yet his Alpha had responded in kind by wrapping his own tail around Castiel’s thigh.  
  
“Alright, sweetheart, read them and weep!” Dean voiced in an amused tone, as he laid down his hand for Castiel to see the cards. Dean also had a two pair hand; however, he had two queens, a pair of 8s, and a 10 of diamonds.  
  
Castiel bit his bottom lip, playing at indecisiveness as he laid his ears flat on his hair. “I just have these.” Castiel laid his cards down, and watched as Dean’s face turned from triumphant to amused surprise.  
  
“You are a sneaky kitten, sweetheart. You totally had me fooled,” Dean contemplated, as he winked at the Omega before gathering and shuffling the cards once more.  
  
Their wedding night had been…magical to the Omega. Dean had been ever so gentle and patient. He was loving and soothing, caressing every part of him, and it had rendered Castiel a complete moaning wreck. He blushed now thinking of it; it was only a few short nights ago. They hadn’t been intimate since, mostly because Castiel was still a bit sore and a bit overwhelmed by all that was Alpha Dean Winchester. Yet his mate, and Castiel smiled at the word ‘mate’, had been nothing but wonderful and attentive.  
  
The thought of their wedding night, and how special Dean had made it for his first time, made him suddenly feel a bit aroused. Coming from a strict family, Castiel had always been proper and prim, and never divulged in the more primal and raw part of his instincts. Yet now, he had to remind himself he was a mated and married Omega, and very much allowed to want to have sex or be intimate in any physical form with his Alpha. He felt a bit silly, but Dean was ridiculously attractive, and he very much made the Omega’s blood purr.  
  
Castiel looked out the window at the harsh downpour still pounding the glass. The rolling thunder made it clear there would be no reprieve any time soon, and a sudden lightning flash made the Omega feel a burst of boldness. He looked over at Dean, who was dealing out their next hand.  
  
Dean was dressed in one of his casual shirts, with his favorite suspenders still on. His slacks were old, yet well taken care off. He was one of the pack elders’ favorites as well, and had to dress the part. Personally, Castiel didn’t care what Dean wore. He was dashing in anything…and nothing, as he had recently found out.  
  
“Dean?” Castiel only felt himself become a bit more excited at the thought of having Dean touch him again.  
  
“Hmm?” The Alpha hadn’t looked up, only humming as he organized his cards.  
  
“Could we...um, is there a way we could make the game more… interesting?” Castiel tried, as his cheeks burned timidly. He had heard of a specific spin to the poker game before, and he hoped his Alpha understood.  
  
Dean’s head snapped up to look at him with his brows in his hair. “Interesting?” the Alpha questioned, as he let his eyes rake over Castiel’s form. His kitty was ever so gorgeous. He was reserved and proper while sitting on the chair, his legs together in tight, form fitting jeans, and a vee-neck floral printed Chiffon short sleeved blouse. He looked like royalty to the Alpha. Dean licked his lips.  
  
Castiel could feel the heat emanating from the Alpha’s gaze. The Omega inclined his neck ever so slightly, watching as Dean’s nostrils flared. “Yes…like strip poker?” Castiel was proud of himself. He had suggested something ‘carnal’ and had managed not to stutter nor look away from his husband’s lust filled gaze.  
  
“Yeah; yup, sure, we can do that.” Dean swallowed as he tried to keep his enthusiasm to a minimum, not wanting to seem overly eager, yet Castiel smiled happily at his reaction.  
  
The couple each reached over and looked at their hands.  
  
Castiel studied his cards. 9 of clubs, 8 and 6 of diamonds, 7 of spades, and 5 of hearts. He smirked, and moved the 6 between the 7 and the 5. He had a straight. Excited, he didn’t wait for Dean, and instead laid his hand out.  
  
The Alpha snorted when he saw his hand and laid out his own. He had three jacks, one queen, and a 10 of diamonds. “Dammit, I thought I had a good hand this time. With your short yet prominent winning streak, I’ll be naked in no time,” Dean teased, winking at his Omega, who flushed at the remark and got up on his knees. “Alright sweetheart, you won this hand. What do you want me to take off?” The Alpha wiggled his eyebrows at him, trying to get him to relax, knowing damn well this was all new for the Omega.  
  
“Your shirt, Alpha.” Castiel timidly gestured at Dean’s chest. “I want you to take off your button up shirt.”  
  
“Whatever my Omega wants,” Dean replied, as he proceeded to slide off his suspenders and commence unbuttoning his dress shirt.  
  
Castiel quietly purred at Dean, making a claim to him, calling him his. He couldn’t take his sky blue eyes away from his husband’s actions. He was steadily showing more and more of his tan, muscled chest as his opened his shirt. Castiel knew his Alpha was watching him, but he couldn’t look away from his husband’s body as Dean slid the shirt off his broad shoulders and dropped the garment to the floor. He purposely rolled his shoulders, flexing a bit, all to watch the Omega’s eyes glaze over with lust.  
  
Dean sat back down slowly, and reached over to shuffle and deal out their next hand.  
  
Castiel felt hot all over. Dear mother moon, was his husband sexy. He could feel his slick tease his hole. A flash of lightning lit up the room in a stunning second, followed by a loud crashing and piercing rumble of thunder. It made the Omega turn back towards his cards.  
  
He had three of a kind with a pair. Three 10s and two 9s. He had a full house. Perhaps he would win this. He wondered what he would do once Dean was completely nude before him.  
  
Castiel placed his cards on the coffee table, and waited for Dean to do the same after the Alpha had exchanged two cards from the deck.  
  
Dean had four jacks and one 7. Four of a kind. The Alpha was smiling wickedly. “Finally, I win in the last twenty minutes,” he teased.  
  
The Omega blushed, his ears twitching in anticipation as his long tail wrapped itself around his legs. “What would you like me to take off, Alpha?”  
  
Dean smiled and kept his eyes on his. “I’ll be a copycat. I’d like you to take off your blouse, sweetheart.”  
  
Castiel sat up straight and started to unbutton his blouse. His heart was racing, and he knew he was bright red, but the hunger in his husband’s eyes gave him confidence. He smiled bashfully, and revealed a detailed soft cream lace halter bralette. It enhanced the Omega's neckline, fitted to accent the shape of his collarbone, before teasing a peek of flesh that dipped down between the curve-shaped pectoral muscles. It accented his chest and made Dean groan.  
  
  


His Omega was trying to kill him. Castiel was very much a fan of classy and chic lace undergarments, which Dean had the pleasure to discover on their wedding night. Now, seeing his love, ever so shy and bashful, as he slipped his blouse off to bare his lingerie that was ever so innocent and so damn proper, made the Alpha’s trousers tighten.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna be honest here. I don’t think I can keep playing,” Dean voiced, as he stood and carefully made his way over towards his Omega.

Castiel stayed completely still as Dean walked over to kneel down in front of him. The Alpha smiled gently at his Omega, especially as he found his shy love to be purring. Dean leaned forward to kiss him when their front door flew open.

“Dean? You two okay? Uh, never mind. Sorry I interrupted. We are working to get the electricity back up; I was just checking on you guys…sorry!” Sam, Dean’s baby brother, stood in their doorway as the rain fell all around him, soaking their welcome mat. He looked sheepish and uncomfortable.

“Sam, get out!” Dean growled out, as Castiel held up his disposed blouse to cover himself.

“Right! Sorry!” Sam hurried to walk back out into the rain as he slammed the door behind him.

Dean sighed at the broken mood, which only made Castiel laugh.

“Even when I’m married, he's a damn mood killer.” The Alpha groaned as he moved to sit up on the chair next to his mate.

Castiel boldly cuddled himself against his husband’s naked chest. “Maybe just a little, but you can always bring me into the bedroom and show me what you had planned for us as to why you can’t keep playing.”

Dean growled playfully at him and gave a small roar. Castiel’s ears were up at attention, and his tail bristled. So much for strip poker; his Alpha wanted to chase him! Castiel dropped his blouse and bolted towards their room, with Dean hot on his tail.

Castiel lay flat in the middle of their bed, and Dean smirked as he looked down at him. The Omega was purring loudly, and smiled brightly at his Alpha.

“I think I caught me a pretty kitty,” the Alpha announced, as his tail swirled itself around Castiel’s.

“Does that mean no more strip poker?” the Omega asked innocently, as his ears twitched.

“Oh, we don’t need poker to strip, sweetheart,” Dean informed him, as he started to crawl over the Omega.

Castiel beamed as Dean moved to lay over him, and he pulled him into a deep kiss as the thunder outside seemed to finally roll away, the rain becoming a light drizzle.

Maybe their honeymoon wasn’t completely ruined weather wise…

 

**End**


End file.
